


Guy's Night Out

by LovingErina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuroo being Bokuroo, Cute, Dinner, Fluff, Hope Kenma isn't too ooc, M/M, Surprises, that's it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingErina/pseuds/LovingErina
Summary: What seemed like an innocent invitation to dinner turned into something Keiji didn't expect (and completely forgot about).





	Guy's Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Holy sh- I'm not dead? Apparently so. Hope you like this!

"Guy's night out..."

"I don't want to go out," Kenma said without looking up from his gaming console.

"Come on Kenma, let's give them a chance," Keiji protested. "They're taking us to a restaurant this time, so not a lot can go wrong."

Kenma didn't answer, he only groaned when he almost died in his game. "It's them we're talking about, though. Doesn't matter where we go, something always goes wrong. Remember the amusement park we went to?"

"Please don't bring that up. That was just dumb luck." Keiji shook his head as he remembered his former captain somehow getting a bunch of cotton candy in his hair. Why he even held it that close to his hair is still a mystery to all of them, even to Koutarou himself. A sudden gust of wind blew everything from his stick into his hair. It took them hours to get everything out.

"Bokuto seems to have a lot of dumb luck, then."

For a moment the only thing you could hear was Kenma's tapping on his console and the cars passing by outside their shared apartment. Until Keiji realized something.

"Kenma."

"Hm?"

"Guess what restaurant they're taking us."

"I don't know, McDonald's?"

"Guess we're getting that, but no."

"They're inviting us over to their house, right."

Kenma didn't need a confirmation since he knew it was right. Last time at Kenma and Keiji's place must've given them an idea.

"Why not... no, that'd be mean. And you would say no anyway."

"Why not invite them over to come here? That's an even worse idea."

"You don't need to remind me of the time when Kuroo-san somehow made our fridge shut down. I'm desperately trying to forget about it."

"I actually meant that other time when-"

"If you would kindly stop talking now, that would be awesome." Keiji glanced at his boyfriend who was still engrossed in his game and probably would be for the rest of the day. He smiled when he texted Koutarou back they would come. He'd tell Kenma about it later.

 

-

 

"Keiji!"

"Come on, you can't stay inside all day every day, Kenma. Just put your shoes on and we can go."

"But why, Keiji, I bet something will explode, or at least burn for no apparent reason."

"Then it's a good thing we're coming, right? Also, please put on some deodorant or something, when is the last time you showered? Jeez, Kenma, we really need to get you out of the house, or at least in a different house."

"You're talking too much."

"So you're going?"

"Fine."

Keiji watched him going to the bathroom with a smile from relief. It wasn't always that hard to get Kenma to do something, but it goes at least twenty times harder when Tetsurou and Koutarou were involved. Those two (although it was mostly Koutarou) always seemed to manage to get on Kenma's nerves, which made him regret going out in the first place.

But Keiji would not let that happen today.

"Are you almost ready? We're going to be..." Keiji trailed off when Kenma came back. Not much had changed, but Keiji noticed he wore a different sweater and had combed his hair. So he did care a little bit.

"You done staring?" Kenma asked, cheeks slightly redder than normal.

"I am. Let's go." Keiji opened the door for him and pressed a kiss on the back of Kenma's head when he walked through. Soon they were on their way to Koutarou and Tetsurou.

 

-

 

"Welcome, our dear guests!" Koutarou exclaimed when he opened the door. He was dressed in a suit for some reason, although Keiji noticed his tie was a little crooked. "Come on in! We prepared a table for you at the window. If you would follow me, please."

"I don't trust this," Kenma whispered to his boyfriend when Koutarou had left them alone to get the 'menu'.

"If the food's not burned, we can give it a chance. He was acting... strangely, though." Keiji turned his face to the kitchen, where it was unnaturally quiet. "I'll go check on them."

Just when Keiji stood up, Koutarou came back. "Sir, if you need to use the bathroom, it's-"

"I know where the bathroom is, Bokuto-san. What's up with calling me 'Sir'? What's going on?"

"Not a lot, Akaashi." Tetsurou peeked his head around the corner. "Just relax and enjoy your dinner! We promise there is no poison in the food!"

Akaashi sat back down and stole a glance at Kenma, but the boy wasn't paying much attention. Akaashi got the same card that Kenma was inspecting. On top was written in very big letters 'Menu'. Below was only one option for food and three for drinks. Desserts had a large question mark as the only option.

"Can I get your order?" Koutarou asked after a few minutes.

'Not that there's a lot to choose from,' Akaashi thought before saying, "I'd like a glass of water and... KouTets? What about you, Kenma?"

"I'll take the same," Kenma said, handing the menu back to Koutarou. "Whatever KouTets may be."

"I can promise you that it's delicious! And made by our special chef!" Koutarou said with a large smile. Akaashi handed him the menu and Koutarou left to get them their water. After he delivered that, he stayed in the kitchen with Tetsurou.

"This seems pretty thought out," Kenma commented. Their small table was decorated with a floral tablecloth and between them stood a small bouquet of flowers. Their hosts had really outdone themselves this time.

"Maybe we won't experience a near-death experience this time."

Kenma chuckled softly at that.

About ten minutes later, Koutarou and Tetsurou came with two plates filled to the brim with food. Not burned food. Food that actually smelled delicious. Both hated to admit it, but it looked delicious as well.

"Enjoy your meal!" they only shouted, before carefully placing them on the table and hurrying back to the kitchen.

In all the rush Keiji still noticed Tetsurou winking at Kenma. He didn't seem to be bothered by it - they had known each other since they were little kids, after all - or he didn't notice. Keiji forgot all about it when Kenma's eyes widened after taking his first bite.

"What is this, witchery?" he questioned out loud.

'First it isn't burned, and it tastes good, too?' Keiji thought. He risked it and took a bite himself, and immediately took back everything he had said before. It actually tasted amazing.

Meanwhile, Kenma was stuffing his mouth full of the delicious food, ignoring the laughs coming from the kitchen. Like he cared. Finally they did what they promised.

"Kuro?" he asked not much later. His plate was almost empty. "Do you have more?"

"Of course!" Tetsurou said with the biggest grin on his face. "Akaashi, do you..."

"Yes," Keiji answered before Tetsurou was able to finish his question. "Please."

For more than half an hour the only thing you heard was them munching away and an occasional laugh of the hosts. It was that good, but Keiji still wondered how they had managed.

The sound of a fork dropping signaled Kenma was full. He stared at his plate that wasn't finished yet, but his stomach protested against every bite he took.

Keiji's plate was empty and he noticed Kenma's wasn't. Without a glance, Kenma shoved his plate to his boyfriend.

"Here," he said. "I can't have anymore."

As soon as that plate was empty too, Tetsurou came back to fetch them. "I hope you enjoyed your meal," Tetsurou said, although he already knew the answer. He was glad he had miscalculated a bit so they ended up with way more than they intended, but their two guests had eaten every single thing. He hoped they wouldn't so they would have something for themselves after the other two had left, but seeing Kenma and Keiji so happy was enough for now.

"And here's your dessert!" Koutarou exclaimed, coming from the kitchen with two pieces of delicious looking chocolate fudge cake. Both Keiji and Kenma sighed; their stomachs were filled to the brim, but a piece of cake would still fit, right?

It took them a long time, but they managed. It was as delicious as their dinner, so naturally, Kenma wanted more. Keiji stopped him. "You'll get sick."

"Whatever. Don't you want more, Keiji?"

He hated to admit it was true, but he really couldn't have a single crumb more before he'd explode.

"We can put it in a box or something so you can take it home?" Tetsurou suggested. Kenma's eyes lit up at that, but Tetsurou added, "After we've had a taste, of course."

"Or you just give us the recipe so we can make it ourselves," Keiji brought in, but Tetsurou shook his head.

"Family secret," he said with a wink.

"I'll just call your mom then," Kenma said and proceeded to grab his phone, but Tetsurou snatched it from him before he could do anything.

"I was just kidding~ I'll text it to you, okay?"

“But hey, Kenma… I haven’t heard you say anything about the ‘date’,” Koutarou said, very discreetly raising his eyebrows multiple times.

“Date?” Keiji asked.

“He means date as in what day it is today. Isn’t that right, Kenma?” Tetsurou added, swinging an arm over Koutarou’s shoulders. “Or do you mean that Akaashi doesn’t know why he’s here?”

“Kenma didn’t even want to come in the first place, guys. What’s this all about?” Keiji was getting confused and looked at Kenma, who was… blushing.

“We’ll just leave you alone, right, Kou?"

“Exactly, Tetsu!”

Their hosts hurried to the kitchen, but could still be seen peeking.

“Kenma? Can you explain, please?”

Kenma didn’t look at him when he said, “Today is our… our first anniversary, so I thought… I thought we could have a nice dinner together.”

Keiji wanted to punch himself. Why didn’t he remember? It hadn’t crossed his mind even once today - not once this whole week. He was a terrible boyfriend.

“Kenma… I’m so…”

“Don’t be sorry, Keiji.” He smiled. “I hope you liked it.”

“Liked? Oh, Kenma.” Keiji stood up and moved to Kenma’s side, lifting him up from his seat and planting a kiss on his forehead. “I loved it. And even loved doesn’t describe this feeling good enough. Thank you, Kenma.”

 

-

 

Bonus:

 

"But you said you didn't want to come."

"It needed to look as realistic as possible, or it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Oh Kenma, I don't deserve you."

"Exactly."


End file.
